A Shelter in the Storm
by NightingaleGin
Summary: Brooklyn was never the safest place for a girl. Random acts of violence threatens the 3 who live there and sends them all looking for a shelter in the storm.
1. Part 1

**A Shelter in the Storm (Part 1)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

**For Cabby…I hope you like it.**

Though spring was on it's way it was still cold as ever. Gin made her way to the Brooklyn lodging house. She knocked her boots against the step knocking loose the snow that clung to her shoes before entering the building.

"Goodness it's cold out there," she said rubbing her arms grateful for what little warmth the building offered.

She looked around the empty building amazed at how empty it was. Where was everyone? Gin slipped off the heavy coat that Medda insisted she wear and threw it over a chair.

"Gin?"

She turned at the small voice to see an all too familiar little boy of 10 looking at her. He stood there in his meager clothing with cute hazel eyes looking her up and down as if she wasn't there. As Gin looked at the boy she noticed a rip in the knee of his pants leg.

"Clock, have you been wearing those outside?"

"What else would I wear?"

"You'd think the other boys would have the sense to patch that up or something."

The boy looked down and blushed slightly.

"I'll fix them for you later." She promised as she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Spot said you wouldn't be back till spring." The boy stated

"Medda gave me the week off…" her voice trailed off as the fact that not another soul was in sight became noticable,

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she turned to take off her gloves

"Gin…thank God" came a voice behind her

"Now I never thought I'd ever hear Spot thanking God for anything…seeing as he's the master of the universe." Gin said as she turned to face the leader of Brooklyn.

Spot took the jab as gracefully as he ever had not wanting to really deal with an argument.

"It's nice to see you too Spot." She said as she slipped off her gloves and laid them on top of the coat.

He didn't answer her but instead gave a slight glare and grabbed hold of her arm.

"What happened?" she asked suddenly serious

"It's Cabby…"

Gin stopped…there were very few girls in Brooklyn and those who were there were closer than sisters. In total there were only three of them and Gin traveled a lot between Manhattan and Brooklyn as did Firefly who was spending the night with Race.

"What about her? What happened?" Gin asked

"I just don't know what to do."

"Where is she?"

Spot led her the rest of the way to the girl's room where the girl was sitting up on her bed trying to beat off the two guys trying to help her. Gin hit Spot in the arm for worrying her half to death as she watched the somewhat amusing scene that played out before her.

"I can do it myself" Cabby persisted pushing at one boy's arm and flinching in pain at the motion.

Gin had to admit the girl looked pretty beat up. Her left eye was swollen shut and she had a matching shiner on her right cheek. There was a small amount of blood from a nose Gin suspected had been broken, and Gin was almost certain the girl had at least one bruised rib if it wasn't broken.

"She won't let any of us close enough to bandage her up." Spot said

"Where is everyone…you have enough to hold her down."

Spot turned and looked at her but seeing her joking expression he just shook his head with a smirk making its way to his lips.

"Actually your brother set up a search party for the guy who did this to her."

"So how did this happen?"

"She insisted that she could sell on her own. She wouldn't let any of the guys sell with her saying if they could do it on their own so could she."

Gin started to laugh drawing the attention of the three in the room.

"Oh Gin…tell them to leave me alone." Cabby pleaded

Gin laughed, "Go on boys…I'll take care of her."

The boys left the room and Gin walked over to the bed sitting next to Cabby.

"I'm not a baby." Cabby stated

"Never said you were. No matter how much of a baby you aren't you still need help with this."

"Maybe…but not from one of them. One of them had the nerve to tell me to take my shirt off."

"They wanted to check your ribs. I could tell by the way you were moving you have at least one broken."

"Stop covering for them."

Gin laughed.

When the boys returned Gin had coffee made and awaiting their return. As the guys drifted in one by one Gin handed them a cup to chase away the redness of their hands and cheeks. She ran back and forth washing and filling what few cups she could find in the lodging house.

The light slowly faded from the sky and Gin still awaited for at least one more guy. Her brother Sage had not yet returned from the search that Gin knew would be pointless. Lost in her thoughts she never saw a guy approach her with his coffee cup in hand.

"He'll be home any minute now I'm sure," he said

His voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to face the 5'10'' guy before her. His blonde hair fell in front of his blue eyes but Gin saw past to the depths of concern beneath. Diver had always been there when she needed confidence the most.

"I sure hope you're right."

"I am"

"Don't be too sure of yourself now."

He chuckled a little and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way. "There's the Gin I know."

"It's just so cold out…I'm a little worried is all." She said as her eyes drifted back to the door

"I know but he'll come in when he's too cold. He had a good coat and some gloves…he'll be okay."

Gin nodded not taking her eyes from the door of the lodging house.

"Come on…" he said gently leading her away from the door to distract her mind.


	2. Part 2

**A Shelter in the Storm (Part 2)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

**For Cabby…I hope you like it.**

Cabby sat alone in the room. She hated it. Gin had given orders for her to rest but how could she think of resting when she knew Sage was out there in the cold looking for someone he could never find in the dark storm.

Her body was sore and it was no wonder. Laying about may be able to heal her body but her soul was far to restless to just sit around. She was just too high spirited for her own good. If she hadn't called that newsie's bluff and sold on her own even though she knew the danger she wouldn't be in this predicament.

She still didn't understand where the guy came from or why he attacked her but either way he did it with very strong punches. Cabby had never known a guy who actually punched a girl…slap her yes…throw her into things yes…but actual closed fist punching was new.

She got up from her bed and walked to the door but when she reached the door two boys stood guard.

"Oh come on" Cabby protested

"We're only following orders." Said one

Cabby rolled her eyes and walked back into the room.

Sage rubbed his hands together and blew into them doing very little to warm them. He knew it was a useless cause but after looking at Cabby when she returned to the lodging house he couldn't help the anger that caused him to drag at least 15 guys out into the storm.

As the dim lights of the lodging house came into view Sage felt the stab of defeat again. He could still remember the old feeling when he found out what he left his sister to face all those years ago. Since she returned to him he had made a point of making it up to her and every other girl he knew.

He opened the door grateful for the heat that hit his body. He heard the general laughter of the people inside and knew things were back to normal. As Sage closed the door he heard the sound of heals running across the floor. When he turned he barely saw Gin as she ran wrapping her arms around him.

"I was so worried." She said after a few seconds of silence

"I'm fine."

Gin stepped back and looked at her brother.

"You didn't find him huh."

Sage shook his head in defeat.

"You can't save everyone. He'll get what's coming to him one day." Gin said as she rubbed his arm.

Sage said nothing but took off his gloves and walked further into the room with Gin at his side.

"I'll get you some coffee." Gin said as she left him

Sage walked into the room filled with newsies. Some looked up at him as he passed knowing how he felt but he kept walking not stopping till he reached the stairs.

Gin caught up to him and handed him his cup.

"Thanks, Gin" he said

"Anything for the best brother any girl could have." She said in an attempt to boost his confidence.

He shook his head and chuckled a little as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her warm body to his side supplying himself with some warmth.

"You can see her if you want." Gin offered

"I think I will. I still don't understand what happened."

They walked up the stairs together and went to the room where Cabby sat. Sage couldn't help but laugh at Gin's guards.

"She wouldn't stay in bed." Gin said

"I bet you she still isn't in bed, but is walking around the room plotting her escape." Sage said back

"I'm not betting nothing against you."

"So you admit…I'm right."

"No I admit that she still isn't in bed but no matter what you do you will never be right."

As they opened the door they saw that indeed Cabby wasn't in bed but she was sitting on it instead.

"Like I said…never will be right." Gin said sure of herself.

"Gin is it really necessary to bar me into my room?" Cabby asked

"Not if you would stay in bed like I told you to."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Sage offered


	3. Part 3

**A Shelter in the Storm (Part 3)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

**For Cabby…I hope you like it.**

Night had fallen and the newsies had all retreated to their beds. All except the two who sat at a small table downstairs. There was a single candle between them on the table as well as their two cups. They kept their voices low as they chatted about the news in each other's lives.

"Has anyone told TC about this" Gin asked

Sage shook his head slowly after taking a sip from his cup.

"Well someone should tell him. She is dating him after all."

"I have a feeling Tomcat already knows." Sage said indifferently

"You don't think that he…Sage not everyone beats on their girlfriends…I'm sure he didn't…"

"I really don't know. He was in here a few days ago demanding she move herself into his borough."

"But she doesn't know anyone in the Bronx. Brooklyn is her family…how could he ask her to do that."

"He wasn't asking. He sees you and Firefly go back and forth but you spend most of your time in Manhattan with Jack."

"I spend so much time in Manhattan cause that's where my job is."

"I understand, Gin. I'm not asking you to give up anything I'm just explaining."

Gin jumped up from her seat and began to pace thinking.

"I just don't believe he'd do that. He loves her"

"It depends on how much he wants her there. Tomcat is known for getting what he wants. He could be trying to scare her away from Brooklyn."

Gin couldn't think of anything to respond with. Sage had put doubts in her mind about Tomcat. How many times had the girls been out alone and nothing ever happened till now. The only real reason the girls sold in pairs was to take a burden of worry off of Spot and Sage's back.

"We should get some sleep." Sage stated getting up from his chair

"I will in a few minutes."

"Don't stay up much longer."

Gin smiled up at her brother. "I wont."

Sage kissed her forehead and disappeared up the stairway to the bunkroom. Gin went back to her seat and sat alone in the darkness with a small candle her only light. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh. What really happened to Cabby?

"Gin"

Her eyes slowly opened to see two bright blue eyes before her. Once her eyes focus better she clearly saw Diver who had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong" she managed

"Were you out here all night"

Gin blinked a few more times as she adjusted her seating.

"I guess so if I'm still sitting here." She said sarcastically

"You should get yourself upstairs before Sage sees."

"He worries too much." She said stretching her arms and back

"You don't look to good."

Gin shrugged her shoulders as she suppressed a yawn covering her mouth with her hand.

"Come on I'll help you."

Diver reached a hand out to her, which she took. He lifted her out of the chair and the two walked towards the stairs with him supporting her as she tried to walk. Diver led her into the girl's room and to a bed before he left her wishing her a good night.

"Cabby get back in that bed." Gin warned without opening her eyes

"But Gin…"

Gin opened one of her eyes and glared at her.

"Fine." Cabby said in a huff as she plopped back onto her bed.

Suddenly the door to the room open and Firefly came in with a broad smile on her face.

"Good night last night FF?" asked Gin as she rolled back over hoping for a little more sleep

"Better than mine." Grumbled Cabby

"Cabby! What happened?" Firefly asked in shock as she got a good look at Cabby's black and blue face.

Cabby told Firefly what she could remember and Gin drifted off to sleep again until she heard a knock at the door.

"Are all the girls decent?" came a call

Gin took a deep breath realizing that there was no way she was going to get more sleep.

"Yes TC come in." called Cabby excitedly

In walked Tomcat the leader of the Bronx. Gin hadn't seen too much of the 6 foot leader but she could easily find him in a crowd. He was a strong guy both physically and leadership wise and wouldn't take anything from anybody.

Gin took in his looks silently examining him to see if maybe Sage had been right. There was an amount of concern on his face though as he looked over his girlfriend. No it couldn't have been him.

Gin rolled over to face the wall again as she began to think. If it wasn't Tomcat was it a random act of violence then? Who was to know? Maybe all three of them were in danger.


	4. Part 4

**A Shelter in the Storm (Part 4)**

**By: Nightingale**

**Rating: PG**

**For Cabby…I hope you like it.**

Gin finally gave up on the possibility of sleep and left the bunkroom with Firefly not too far behind her.

"What are you thinking about?" Firefly asked

Gin turned and looked at her.

"I don't know. What do you think about the whole thing?" Gin returned

"About what? Cabby?"

The two finished going down the stairs to find an empty lobby. Most of the guys were already out selling trying to get as much of a head start as they could. In the silence Gin thought more about the whole thing. She was just worrying too much over something that was somewhat small. Guys got beat up all the time once in a while one of the kids got it but somehow Cabby getting beat on yesterday just struck her the wrong way.

"Maybe I'm just thinking too hard about it." Gin said finally

"I'm sure it was just one of those things were some guy sees a girl on her own and decided to take advantage of the situation."

"I'm sure you're right."

"You want to come sell with me today? You haven't been out selling in a while."

"I would but someone has to stay here with Cabby."

"I'm sure TC wouldn't mind. He's a bit far from his borough to sell today anyway."

"Alright."

Gin went back up the stairs peaking her head into the bunkroom. Inside was the tough leader of the Bronx curled up in bed with his girlfriend as she slept. Gin flagged down his attention and motioned that she was going selling. TC nodded his head and she left the room.

-

Cold bluish gray eyes watched the two girls as they walked by laughing. They were enjoying themselves, stupid girls, laughing as if nothing was wrong. He beat the breath out of the third girl yesterday. He beat her until she passed out then left her for someone to find.

He was cold, exacting, and knew what he was doing. The girls didn't belong in Brooklyn anyway no matter what their connections. These two at least had the since to leave. Hell one was even gone 90 of the time with some job and boy in Manhattan. The other, well she was getting to the point of spending more time over there but she still spent most of her time in Brooklyn and it about drove him mad.

He moved out of the alley slowly but stayed to the shadows hoping not to be noticed as he watched them continue on their way. They talked as if they didn't have a care in the world but what would they do if they knew just how close he was to them? He grinned at his visions of them packing and leaving. All three of them had to leave and if they wouldn't leave-hell that thought made his grin grow.

He wasn't planning on the two of them being together. He should have known they wouldn't sell on their own but still his luck may just be changing for the better. They would have been smarter to split and sell with some of the guys but who said that girls were smart. Then again the guys should have known better, but what the hell was he thinking? His job just got ten times easier. One they're both in the same place and two they had no protection but each other. This was going to be easy.

-

Gin looked over her shoulder once again but didn't see anyone. She hated the feeling of someone watching her. It had been going on for the pass few blocks. She knew she wasn't alone cause within the last few minutes Firefly had been doing the same. They had sold all their papers and were just taking a break and enjoying each other's company when the feelings began.

Firefly looked over her shoulder again and shook her head as she looked forward.

"You feeling it too?" asked Gin

"Yeah for a while."

There was a load noise as one of the venders dropped a pan to the ground. Both girls jumped nearly clinging to each other in fear.

"Maybe we should find one of the boys." Whispered Gin not sure how close this person was or if there was one at all maybe this was just another exaggeration made by her over active mind.

Firefly nodded her head and the two stopped bothering with the papers and headed off into the crowd hoping to find one of the boys.


End file.
